


[Podfic] One Drink To Remember, Another To Forget

by nickelmountain



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, Community: podfic_project, Drug Use, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Femslash, Length: 0-5 Minutes, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra has too many memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One Drink To Remember, Another To Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one drink to remember, another to forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173741) by [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/onedrinktoremembercover_zps8485d7be.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:03:49

 

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/crvjjamxfwm6snk36zex) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/3yksqpsbctschaw4ljb4)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for KISSES fest ( [A Peck on the Lips](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/11503.html)) at[ podfic_project](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/) in celebration of International Femslash Day 2011.


End file.
